Argent Dawn
Argent Dawn The Argent Dawn er en lovbydene og riktig organisasjon som fokuserer på å beskytte Azeroth fra trusler som prøver å ødelegge det, som for eksempel Burning Legion og Scourge. Leirer som tilhører Argent Dawn kan vert funne i Eastern og Western Plaguelands i tilleg til Tirisfal Glades. Reputation med Argent Dawn kan være brukt til å kjøpe forskjellige professionoppskrifter, diverse ting som mat og drikke, og til å migrere til attunementen til Naxxramas. Organisasjon Argent Dawn er fordelt basert på stad, og kvar fordeling har sine egne former for ranking and struktur. Ikke-medlemmer har ikke lov å vite ranking av medlemmer innen organisasjonen, siden lederne av Argent Dawn hadde hver sitt drapsmål hadde informasjonen vært offentlig, dette gjelder den offisielle lederen og. Dette har gjort till at Argent Dawn kan bli sett på som en hemmelig organisasjon. likevel viser det seg at ranking systemet deres er forbløffende enkel; hver region har en "Commander", som leier leiren direkte i hverdags aktiviteter, et offiserer råd, en gruppe med elite templars, deretter følge av vanlige gruppemedlemmer. Templars har ingen ekte makt over vanlige medlemmer, men de er derimot svært respektert. Foreligger av Argent Dawn inkluderer Brotherhood of the Light. Argent Dawn har ingen offisiell hovedkvarter, men små kontor og leirer eksisterer over hele verden — inkludert Stormwind og Darnassus. Flertallet av medlemmene jobber i Plaguelands, utifra Lights Hope Chapel på den mest østlige siden av Østlige Plaguelands, likevel er en god del av medlemmer i Chillwind Camp på grensen mellom Vestlege Plaguelands og Alterac Mountains. Medlemmene her er tøffe, og må hele tiden slåss mot trollene til sør, og Scourge til nord. Det ser ut til at Argent Dawn har dårlig tillit i Forsaken, og bare de som ikke lenger følger Sylvanas' organisasjon og har bevist at de ikke er ond, som for eksempel Leonid Barthalomew the Revered, har lov å være medlemmer av Argent Dawn. Sett at de ikke har noen problem med andre Horde raser, som kan være påvirket av Tirion Fordring. Argent Dawn har samlet mange fiender, for eksempel Burning Legion, Scourgen, og Twilight's Hammer. Selv om de har feller interesser og mål (og en allianse ved Light's Hope Chapel), er der en god del mistro, og til og med direkte vold og krangel, mellom Argent Dawn og Scarlet Crusade — spesielt fordi Scarlet Crusade ser på alle som ikke er medlemmer som ond. Millitær Taktikk I Plaugelands og andre deler av jorden som Alliance og Horde har forlatt, er Argent Dawn det siste håpet mot Scourge, Burning Legion og andre trusler. i motsetning til det en forventer, forsvarer Argent Dawn, sjeldent bare en plass; i istedenfor held de seg bevegelig, for å kunne angripe fiender uten forvarsel. Dette er en tydelig motsetning til Knights of the Silver Hand, som foretrekker å angripe direkte . Soldatene av Argent Dawn trekk på raske angreps metoder, der de bruker magi og kunnskap av terrenget for å kompensere for å ha mindre soldater og krefter. Hver gruppe har valgt en offiser, som velger når en skal angripe fienden og når en skal unngå de; Visst det er en stor risiko til gruppen, unngår offiseren konflikten med mindre der er en alvorlig trussel som må bli stanset. Argent Dawn er nølende med å risikere livet til hver en medlem vist det kan unngås, for kvar soldat som dør kan det være en til som blir en del av Scourg